Ku PERSEMBAHKAN Bunga Terakhir
by Ai Cute
Summary: "Aku telah sering membantu ayahmu. Dia berjanji akan memberiku bunga terakhir sesuai keinginanku." Katanya memberi tahu. 'Dia kenal ayahku. Bagaimana bisa' batinku tercengang. Sang ratu tersenyum sinis. "Kaulah bunga terakhir itu." Katanya menjambak kepalaku. COMPLETE. REPUBLISH
1. Chapter 1

Ku Persembahkan Bunga Terakhir

Summary : Beberapa hari belakangan ini, Naruto sering dihantui mimpi buruk. Tapi ia selalu tak ingat apa mimpinya." Katanya perlahan sedikit curhat. Mungkin Sasuke tahu cara menolong Naruto. Ia terlihat menderita dan benar wajahnya semakin pucat dari hari ke hari. "Aku pernah mendengar ia bersenandung dalam mimpiny._Lingsir wengi sliramu tumeking sirno…Itu saja yang ku ingat. Apa kau tahu lagu itu?_" Lanjutnya lagi. Two Shoot

Summary

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Supernatural dan Horor

Rating T aja deh.

WARNING

Banyak OC dan bertebaran typo di sana-sini, OOC, banyak bahasa Arab, lagu Jawa, seting Indonesia, kata-kata tak baku, FEM NARU

Pair : No Pair

Author Note : He he he, Ai hadir lagi dengan kisah horror asli Indonesia. Semoga para reader nggak bosan. Dan semoga habis publish nggak ada hal-hal aneh lagi yang terjadi kayak kemarin. Hiiii, bulu kuduk Ai meremang gara-gara itu. Ai jadi parno sendiri.

Tahu nggak reader? "Nggaklah. Kan belum ngomong." kata reader. He he he Ai lupa. Ingat kasus UGB? Sebelum kasus UGB dituduh melakukan praktek dukun merebak, Ai sudah dikasih tahu sama ustad yang meruqyah Ai. Dia bilang UGB itu pake jin, bukan ruqyah Islami, ya 11-12 dengan dukunlah. Makanya waktu kasus ini mencuat, Ai nggak heran. Tambah lagi, ia bilang orang yang minta bantuan jin, suatu saat akan menuai buah perbuatannya. Efek minimal ia jadi syirik, dan maksimalnya… Yaitu: jreng jreng jreng salah satu anak turunnya akan jadi korban alias tumbal sang jin.

Ai ngasih tahu cerita ini karena inilah inti dari kisah ini. Langsung saja, chekidot.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto merasa aneh. Ia bingung berada di mana dia sekarang? Ia merasa asing dengan tempat ini. Tempat ini begitu sepi seolah tak berpenghuni. Ya, Naruto saat ini menginjakkan kaki di sebuah kampong yang mirip di Bali. Tapi lebih kuno. Banyak rumah dibangun ukuran kecil di sekitar kompleks yang dibatasi pagar. Di tiap kompleks ada bangunan mirip pura kecil warna hitam dari batu. Aroma dupa bercampur kembang kemenyan menyeruak di indera penciumannya. "Kalo ada dupa mengepul, berarti ada orang yang melakukan sesaji." Katanya lirih.

Naruto berjalan ekstra hati-hati. Kenapa? Banyak sesajen di sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya. Ia berjalan semakin masuk ke dalam perkampungan, mencari seseorang untuk ditanyai. Tapi sejauh mata memandang tak ada orang sama sekali. "Hallo, ada orang di sini?" Katanya bergema, karena sepinya, hanya ada suara gemirisik daun kering yang terinjak olehnya. "Permisi! Adakah orang di sini?" tanyanya lagi. Tetap tak ada sahutan sama sekali.

Brrrrrrr, ia bergidik kedinginan. Ia pun merapatkan jaketnya karena merasakan hawa dingin dan kembali berjalan. Kali ini ia memasuki sebuah rumah yang terletak paling besar dan paling bagus. Bentuk atapnya menyerupai joglo susun 3 dan mirip dengan komplek perumahan bangsawan Jawa tempo dulu. Ada pendoponya, Bro.

Srekkk srekkk srekkk… Kakinya menginjak dedaunan kering yang terserak di halaman, memberi suasana bising di telinga. Pendopo nan mewah itu ia lewati begitu saja, karena sama sekali tak ada orang. Ia masuk ke dalam bangunan utama. Kalo tak salah denger, kata guru sosiologinya dulu, di belakang pendopo itu bangunan tempat tinggal sang bangsawan. Pasti di situ ada orangnya.

**Naruto POV**

Kriet… pintu berengsel itu ku buka perlahan, menimbulkan derit memekakkan telinga. 'Tak apalah berisik. Siapa tahu gara-gara itu ada orang yang nongol.' Batinku. Bau apek menyambut indra penciumanku. Aku menebaskan tanganku ke atas, menghalau debu yang berhamburan dan sarang laba-laba. "Sepertinya tempat ini sudah lama ditinggalkan orang." Kataku, sambil menutup hidung dan mulut dengan sebelah tangan.

Aku memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam rumah, meneliti bangunan tua tak berpenghuni ini. Tak banyak yang bisa ku lihat. Hanya ada meja kursi dari kayu yang diukir dan sebuah lukisan yang sangat besar terpampang. Lukisan seorang wanita bangsawan yang sangat cantik sedang berdiri di atas singgasana.

Wanita itu mengenakan gaun ala Jawa dengan kemben warna merah disulam benang emas dan jarit motif parang warna putih, membuatnya sangat anggun. Rambutnya dihiasi mahkota dan bunga melati teruntai di sela-sela rambutnya yang panjang hingga selutut. Di pergelangan tangan dan lengan atas, ada hiasan berupa gelang dengan motif ular disepuh emas. Ia sungguh cantik, anggun dan berwibawa.

Aku merasa seakan terhipnotis lukisan itu hingga tak sadar. Ada sebuah tangan nan dingin dan kukunya yang panjang mencengkeram pundakku erat dari belakang. Hipnotis nan magis itu terlepas, saat ku rasakan pundakku nyeri, sakit. Pundakku seolah ditusuk kuku nan panjang. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan ku lihat.

Ia nyaris kesulitan bernafas, seakan berada di ruang hampa udara. Matanya terbelalak ngeri. Seorang nenek bermuka angker dengan rambut berantakan berwarna abu-abu, berdiri di belakangku. Sorot matanya tajam dan sangat bengis. Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke bagian pundak yang makin terasa nyeri dan perih. Kuku nan panjang warna putih tulang mencengkeram kuat bahuku, kuku-kukunya yang tajam mengoyak daging merah di sana seakan tak ada lapisan baju dan jaket. Ini membuat bahuku berdarah. Spontan aku menjerit "Aaaaaaa…."

**End Naruto POV**

"Aaaaa…." Teriak Naruto keras, terbangun dari mimpinya. Naruto terbangun dengan nafas terengah-engah. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, berlomba dengan deru nafasnya. 'Untung hanya mimpi. Itu mengerikan sekali.' Batinnya, sambil mengusap wajahnya yang ayu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur dengan susah payah karena masih lemas. Tangannya meraih sebotol air minum yang selalu ia letakkan di meja kecil, sebagai persiapan jika tengah malam ia terbangun karena haus.

Baru saja ia meneguk beberapa tetes air minum, ia mendengar deru nafas begitu kencang dari samping tempat duduknya. Ia jadi merinding terpengaruh oleh mimpi buruknya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, ia menoleh ke samping kanan. Dan… "Aaaaa…" teriaknya tak kalah kencang lagi.

Tek tek tek byar… Semua lampu di kostannya menyala semua. Semua penghuninya berhamburan masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto, untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Mereka melihat Naruto meringkuk ketakutan di ujung kasur.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tenten.

"Ada maling?" tanya Karin yang berdiri paling belakang. Tangannya dengan sigap menggenggam sapu ijuk sebagai senjata.

"A-a-a-ada ha-ha-ha-hantu." Kata Naruto tergagap, ketakutan mirip cara bicaranya Hinata.

Semua langsung terlonjak kaget, spontan saling merapatkan diri. Matanya jelalatan melihat seisi kamar Naruto.

"Mana? Mana? Mana? Mana hantunya?" tanya Sakura yang paling berani diantara mereka.

"I-i-i-i-itu." tunjuk Naruto dengan mata masih tertutup karena takut.

"Mana?" tanya Sakura bingung sendiri. Padahal semua temannya sudah lihat sosok hantu yang dilihat Naru-chan.

Hinata lalu mengarahkan pandangan Sakura. "I-i-itu Sa-sa-sakura-chan." Kata Hinata tergagap, antara malu dan takut.

Kali ini Sakura juga melihatnya, persis di samping kanan mereka. Sesosok bergaun putih panjang dengan rambut panjang berombak terurai, berdiri dan bergumam sesuatu tak jelas.

"Mana? Itu? Ha ha ha.." Sakura tertawa geli setelah melihat siapa sosok hantu itu. "Itu mah bukan hantu. Itu Ino yang lagi pake masker." Kata Sakura masih ketawa ngakak.

"Ino?" gumam Tenten heran. Ia perhatikan lagi sosok hantu bergaun putih itu.

"Iya ini gue." Kata Ino kesal. Masa ia yang kece membahana badai ini dibilang hantu. "Rusak deh masker gue." Gerutunya. Maskernya rusak gara-gara dipake ngomong.

"Beneran Ino? Hi hi hi...lucu juga." Kata Tenten akhirnya tertawa geli, menertawakan kebodohannya.

"Salah elo sendiri nakutin kita. Ngapain elo pake masker tengah malam buta? Pake gaun putih lagi. Pasti semua orang juga ngiranya elo sundel bolong." Kata Karin ketus, menyalahkan Ino.

"Gue tiap malam pake, tahu. Kecantikan kan wajib dijaga, Sis. Nggak kayak elo. Entar elo keriputan lho." Kata Ino membela diri.

"Tapi nggak gitu juga kale. Dasar centil lho. Elo bikin Naru-chan sampai histeris. Kasihan kan dia." Kata Karin nggak mau kalah.

"Bukan salah guelah. Naru-chan dari tadi juga udah ketakutan, sebelum gue masuk. Pas gue mau nanya, eh dia-nya malah teriak lebih kenceng lagi." Kata Ino menjelaskan.

"Bener, itu Nar?" tanya Temari, penghuni yang lebih tua umurnya diantara penghuni kostan lainnya. Ia duduk menenangkan Naruto dan memberi Naruto air minum. Naruto menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Ia masih merasa lemas karena mimpi buruk dan insiden dengan Ino.

"Elo tidur lagi aja, baru jam 3 pagi ini. Jangan lupa baca doa tidur." Kata Temari yang diberi anggukan lemah Naruto. Ia kembali berbaring. Temari menyelimutinya dengan lembut. Ia memang yang paling dewasa dan keibuan dibandingkan penghuni lainnya yang terkadang sifatnya rada absurd.

"Huahhh, tidur lagi, ah. Masih ngantuk." Kata Karin sambil menguap lebar yang diamini yang lainnya.

"Tidur aja di pikiran kalian. Sholat tahajud dulu, gih. Trus tadarus! Bentar lagi shubuh tuh." Kata Temari.

"Kok perintahnya beda dengan Naru-chan. Ini nggak adil." Protes Ino yang lagi-lagi diamini penghuni lainnya.

"Naru-chan kan lagi halangan. Nah kalian? Apa alasannnya? Tahajud itu banyak pahalanya lho. Udah sana ambil wudhu. Ntar juga kantuknya hilang." Kata Temari sabar dengan ulah junior-juniornya yang manja itu.

Dengan segala gumaman dan runtukan kesal, mereka dengan berat hati menyeret kaki-kaki mereka ke kamar mandi. Air nan dingin mengguyur wajah mereka, sukses mengenyahkan kantuk yang menyerang.

SKIP TIME

Naruto mengikuti kuliah dengan malas. Bukannya dia nggak suka mata kuliahnya. Hanya saja dosennya nerangin nggak enak. Persis kayak ibu-ibu yang menina bobokkan anaknya. Tuh lihat aja! Banyak kok deretan mahasiswa yang sukses diantar kea lam mimpi oleh dosen itu. Ia berusaha bertahan, mengusir rasa kantuk yang menyerang. Meski matanya sudah merah, ia tak mau menyerah.

Ia mencorat-coret bukunya sesuai dengan penjelasan dosen yang ia anggap penting. Kalo otaknya sibuk gini kan ia jadi nggak ngantuk. Tak cukup itu saja. Diam-diam, ia ngemut permen kopiko sebagai senjata andalan pengusir ngantuk. Ia kan nggak mau dijuluki ratu tidur juga kayak Nao, teman kuliahnya yang lain. Tapi entah bagaimana, ia tak sadar. Kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah.

**Naruto POV**

Aku mengerjabkan bulu mataku, bingung. 'Perasaan tadi aku masih dengerin kuliah. Kenapa sekarang aku berada di rumah ini lagi.' Batinnya. Tempat ini masih rumah yang sama yang pernah ia masuki di mimpinya semalam. Bau apek dan sarang laba-laba di mana-mana, kembali menyapanya. Hatinya menjerit ingin keluar, tapi kakinya malah membawa masuk lebih ke dalam lagi. Ia buka satu-per satu kamar di rumah ini.

Sayup-sayup, aku mendenger suara seorang wanita sedang menyanyi. Aku merasa penasaran siapa gerangan? Aku pun mencari arah suara itu berasal. Semakin lama suaranya semakin terdengar jelas di gendang telinganya. Suaranya berasal dari dari kamar di depannya. Ia semakin bersemangat dan membuka pintunya perlahan karena meski diketuk beberapa kali, tak ada sahutan.

Krietttt, pintu engsel tua kamar itu berderit kencang, tapi tak cukup menarik perhatian si empu kamar. Terbukti ia masih asyik berdendang dengan bayi di tangan kanannya. Ia berdiri di dekat jendela, menunjukkan anaknya sang Bulan Purnama. Gaun putih nan panjangnya hampir tertutupi oleh rambutnya yang hitam legam, berombak dan panjang hingga kaki. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambutnya.

_**tak lelo lelo lelo ledung**_

_**cup menenga aja pijer nangis**_

_**anakku sing ayu rupane**_

_**nek nangis ndak ilang ayune**_

"Maaf permisi. Boleh tanya sebentar?" sapa ku sopan, berusaha menarik perhatian sosok tersebut, meski jujur ia takut. Bagaimana tidak? Sosoknya mirip dengan gambaran sundel bolong kayak di film-film Suzana. Iya kalo dugaannya salah, kalo bener gimana? Kakinya gemetaran dan giginya gemeletuk, ngeri. Ia masih berdendang, mengacuhkanku.

_**tak gadang bisa urip mulyo**_

_**dadiyo wanito utomo**_

_**ngluhurke asmane**____**wong tua**_

_**dadiyo pendekaring bangsa**_

"Permisi, Mbak! Maaf mengganggu sebentar. Boleh saya tanya sesuatu?" Kata ku kembali mengusik ketenangannya. OK aku memang ingin pergi dari sini dengan segera, tapi hanya dia yang bisa ia tanyai di tempat nan asing ini. Ia tetap tak perduli dan tetap mendendangkan lagu yang semakin lama terasa menyeramkan. Auranya itu lho. Bulu kuduk ku sampai merinding.

_**cup menenga anakku**_

_**kae bulane ndadari**_

_**kaya ndas**____**butho**____**nggilani**_

_**lagi nggoleti cah nangis**_

_**tak lelo lelo lelo ledung**_

"Maaf, Mbak. Boleh minta waktunya sebentar saja. Ini rumah siapa?" tanya ku lagi berusaha menguatkan nyalinya.

Kali ini ia mau menjawab, meski tak menoleh ke arahku. "Rumah Kanjeng Ratu." Jawabnya pelan. Suaranya terdengar sedikit melengking di telingaku. Lalu ia kembali bersenandung lirih.

_**cup menenga anakku cah ayu**_

_**tak emban**____**slendang**____**batik**____**kawung**_

_**yen nangis mudak gawe bingung**_

_**tak lelo lelo ledung**_

Benar dugaan awalku. Ini rumah milik seorang bangsawan. "Boleh saya tanya jalan keluar dari desa ini? Saya tersesat ke sini." Kata ku lagi sopan.

"Tak ada yang bisa meninggalkan kediaman Kanjeng Ratu. Sekali masuk tak bisa keluar." Katanya dengan nada mengancam.

"Eh.." pekik ku pelan. Kali ini ia benar-benar ketakutan. Kakinya melemah solah tak sanggup menahan tubuhnya. Sosok itu menoleh ke arahnya menunjukkan wajah tepat padanya. "Aaaaaa…" aku menjerit sekuat tenaga.

Sosok itu berwajah putih, sangat putih hingga tak ada warna apapun menodainya. Tapi putihnya putih pucat dengan mata yang bundar dan besar. Warna hitam di sekeliling mata membuatnya terlihat tambah mengerikan, mengesankan sosok itu sedang marah padanya.

(ini beneran lho. Ai pernah lihat sendiri. Ia melotot menatap Ai marah. Rambutnya sumpah panjang bergelombang hingga lantai. Gaunnya putih. Bayangin aja sosok sundel bolongnya Susanna, nyaris nggak ada bedanya. Yah meski pucat, tapi dia cantik, Bro. Cantik banget Depe aja kalah jauh.)

**End Naruto POV**

Hah hah hah… Naruto bernafas terengah-engah. Lagi-lagi ia mimpi buruk, di tengah kuliah pula. Ia memegangi dadanya untuk mengurangi rasa sesak di dada. Itu mengerikan sekali. Lebih seram dibandingkan mimpi sebelumnya. Lagu itu terasa tak asing. Ia sering mendengar ibunya berdendang saat ia masih kecil dulu. Ibunya sudah lama meninggal seusai melahirkan adik laki-lakinya yang hanya berusia 3 jam.

"Ukhti tidak apa-apa?" sapa Sasuke, teman seorganisasi dan teman kuliahnya juga, hanya beda angkatan. Ia angkatan dua tahun di bawah Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Naruto berusaha menyunggingkan senyum.

Naruto lihat sekelilingnya sudah sepi. Teman-teman kuliahnya sudah berhamburan keluar menyisakan dia duduk di bangku kuliah dan Sasuke yang ada di depan pintu. Oh ya, ia lupa ia kan dimusuhi teman sekelasnya karena ia golput waktu pemilu kemarin. Makanya tak ada yang berniat membangunkannya. Untung ia segera terbangun. Bisa-bisa ia menginap dalam kelas ini lagi.

(Ini beneran Ai alami juga. Dimusihi gara-gara nggak milih PKS seperti teman-teman kuliahku. Parahnya lagi aku golput. Nggak dewasa banget ya. Itu kan hakku mau milih apa enggak. Masa aku harus milih maling rakyat atau calon maling uang rakyat? Nggak sudi layau.)

**SKIP TIME**

Malam ini ada rapat BKIM (Badan Kerohanian Islam Mahasiswa) di kampus. Sebagai pengurus, Naruto tentu saja ikut. Ia datang bersama teman-teman sekosannya. Ia malah ditunjuk sebagai panitia acara. Makanya itu ia sibuk bukan main. Tepat saat Ustad Hidan memberi tausiah, baru ia bisa istirahat dan duduk paling depan.

**Naruto POV**

Sepanjang acara, aku tak bisa konsentrasi. Aku merasa tak nyaman dan takut. Entah takut pada apa? Aku juga tak mengerti. Kepalaku selalu bergerak-gerak sendiri tanpa bisa aku kontrol. Tubuhku terasa panas seperti dibakar api. 'Oh ya Allah. Ada apa lagi ini?' batinku.

Suara pak ustad Hidan memberi tausiah sebelum rapat dimulai seakan lewat begitu saja di telingaku. Tak ada satupun yang nyantol di otak. Takut- takut dan marah, itu saja yang ada di otakku dan ku rasakan. Aku sendiri tak mengerti, kenapa aku jadi begini. Ada apa denganku?

_Lingsir wengi sliramu tumeking sirno…_

_Ojo tangi nggonmu guling…_

_Awas jo ngetoro…_

_Aku lagi bang wingo wingo…_

Lebih buruk lagi, sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara alunan gamelan di telingaku. Gila, bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi? Demi Allah, semua orang juga tahu di rohis yang ku ikuti, tak ada musik apalagi suara nyanyian langgam Jawa. Paling yang ada lantunan nasyid oleh beberapa ikhwan, tanpa alat musik lho ya. Takutnya entar kita terlena dari mengingat kajian keislaman karena keasyikan dengerin lagu. Apalagi lagu cinta-cintaan pembangkit syahwat, najis deh. Sampai lebaran monyet juga nggak bakalan terjadi.

'Lah lalu yang ku dengar ini terus apa?' batinnya merinding disko. Suara cewek itu terus saja menyenandungkan lagu Jawa yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa judulnya. Lagu itu asing di telingaku.

_Jin setan kang tak utusi…_

_Dadyo sebarang…_

_Wojo lelayu sebet…_

_Namun jangan membawa maut…_

**_End Naruto POV_**

"Kamu baik-baik saja, Nar? Wajahmu pucat sekali." Tegur Sakura.

"A-a-aku ti-ti-tidak.." Kata Naruto dengan tergagap.

Tiba-tiba ia merundukkan kepalanya. Badannya panas dingin dan tahu-tahu tubuhnya lemas dan terkulai di kursi. Sakura yang panik langsung mengajak teman-teman akhwatnya membantu Naruto. Mereka menggotong tubuh Naruto ke tempat lainnya, biar nggak ganggu acara.

Hinata yang tajir dan membawa mobil membawa tubuh Naruto ke dalam mobil, dibantu teman-temannya. Ia pulang bareng Ino dan Sakura. Keduanya memberi pertolongan seadanya, sedang Hinata menyetir mobil. Ino yang memberinya minyak kayu putih untuk menyadarkannya. Sakura yang meremas tangan Naruto yang dingin sekali. (Akhwat artinya cewek yang udah ngaji, pake jilbab, dan ikut aktif dunia dakwah).

Tentu saja insiden pingsannya Naruto menarik perhatian cukup banyak. Naruto kan duduknya paling depan. "Ehem." Ustad Hidan berdehem untuk menarik perhatian. Para peserta di ruang kuliah RK Pinus 01 ini diisi oleh 100 orang. Semua pengurus rohis di IPB tumplek blek di sini, dari Darmaga, Baranang Siang, Gunung Gedhe, sampai Taman Kencana, semua kumpul. Wajar jika jumlahnya banyak.

Diantara mereka ada sosok ikhwan berambut seperti pantat ayam yang tadi sekelas dengan Naruto. Kebetulan mata kuliah yang diambilnya sama. Ia memandang dari Naruto terlihat gelisah hingga digotong ke luar ruangan.

"Hei, Sas. Ingat ghodul bashar. Tundukkan pandangan. Jangan liatin putri biru terus. Matanya sampai mau loncat keluar." Tegur Neji, teman sebelahnya.

He he he, Naruto terkenal dengan nama putri biru di kalangan para ikhwan. Ia always pake baju, kerudung, tas dan pernak-pernik biru. Apalagi didukung oleh iris matanya yang juga biru, klop deh jadinya. Makanya ia dijuluki putri biru oleh para ikhwan. Dia cukup terkenal tegas, disiplin, dan punya keberanian dalam berdakwah, meski masih baru.

(cowok yang ngaji dan jadi aktivis dakwah dipanggil ikhwan. Padahal kan ikhwan itu bahasa arabnya cowok juga. Enggak tahu kenapa artinya jadi beda.)

"Ghodul bashar palamu. Aku nggak ada niat gitulah." Kata Sasuke tersinggung.

"Lah itu apa? Dari tadi lihatin terus juga. Kamu nggak nyadar Mas Pain udah melototin kamu dari dari. Entar kamu pasti ditegur." Kata Neji memberi tahu.

Sasuke lalu melihat Pain, kakak pembina mereka di BKIM, dan benar kata Neji. Ia menatap tajam Sasuke, seolah mengingatkan. "Bukan begitu. Aku dari tadi merasa aneh." Katanya lirih pada Neji, mumpung lagi rehat. 10 menit lagi acara dimulai.

"Aneh gimana?" tanya Kiba yang rupanya ikut nguping dan diamini oleh Sai, Utakata, Menma, Gaara, dan Shika yang duduknya dekat mereka.

"Gue lihat cewek berambut panjang memakai gaun terusan putih, di sampingnya. Sejak itu putri biru jadi pucat."

"Allahu akbar. Jangan bercanda loe, Sas." Kata Kiba yang keluar sifat gaulnya. Mantan aktivis cowok gaul ini kan rada parno ama makhluk begituan. Apalagi konon katanya tempat mereka ini angker. Hiii, parnonya pun muncul begitu saja, tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Beneran. Aku berani sumpah." Kata Sasuke ngotot.

"Be-be-benarkah kata akhi?" kata Temari, kakak Gaara. Ia tadinya ingin memberi uang pada Gaara yang katanya uangnya lagi kehabisan, mumpung ketemu. Biasa tanggal tua. Ia jadi mendengarkan pembicaraan para ikhwan karena itu menyangkut Naruto, adik kelasnya.

Ia pun mengambil tempat duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Oleh dibilang tak cukup dekat untuk disebut ikhtilat (campur baur cewek cowok). Tak cukup jauh, suaranya untuk bisa didengar mereka. Ia mengambil nafas panjang. "Beberapa hari belakangan ini, Naruto sering dihantui mimpi buruk. Tapi ia selalu tak ingat apa mimpinya." Katanya perlahan sedikit curhat. Mungkin Sasuke tahu cara menolong Naruto. Ia terlihat menderita dan benar wajahnya semakin pucat dari hari ke hari.

"Aku pernah mendengar ia bersenandung dalam mimpiny._Lingsir wengi sliramu tumeking sirno…Itu saja yang ku ingat. Apa kau tahu lagu itu?_" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Eh…." Sasuke tersentak kaget. Sebagai cucu seorang dalang tentu ia tahu lagu itu dan apa fungsinya. Baru juga ia ngomong, tiba-tiba HP Temari bunyi.

"Hallo, assalammu'alaikum." Sapa Temari yang kebetulan melaud speaker Hpnya. Habis kalo nggak gitu ia nggak denger suara yang nelepon.

"Kak Temari, cepat ke kosan. Naruto lagi gawat." Teriak Ino histeris.

"Gawat gimana?" tanya Temari ikut bingung. Tak ada sahutan. Mereka mendengar lagu

_Lingsir wengi sliramu tumeking sirno…_

_Ojo tangi nggonmu guling…_

_Awas jo ngetoro…_

_Aku lagi bang wingo wingo…_

Semua langsung merasa merinding. Lagu itu seolah menyedot keberanian mereka, begitu mistis. Sasuke yang cepat tersadar, langsung menghubungi Ustad Hidan yagn berniat pulang.

"Ustad tolong bantuannya. Akhwat yang tadi sedang kesurupan. Sepertinya kondisinya gawat. Ustad bisa meruqyah kan." Kata Sasuke sejelas mungkin di tengah kepanikan yang melanda.

Ustad Hidan setuju menolong. Ia dibantu Sasuke yang sedikit mengerti cara meruqyah, Gaara, Neji, Shika, dan Utakata yang cukup berani. Beberapa teman sekosan Naruto juga ikutan pulang. Mereka sama-sama mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Sepeninggal orang itu, rapat BKIM ke 50 dimulai. Well, meski ada sedikit insiden, the show must goon. Itulah prinsip Pain.

TBC

Ini kisah nyata temanku dan aku. Buat menambah suasana horror baca sambil dengerin lagu itu. konon lagu lingsir wengi ini lagu pemanggil roh. Ada pendengar yang ngaku lihat penampakan habis denger itu. Jangan lupa terus RnR sebanyak-banyaknya Ai tunggu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ku Persembahkan Bunga Terakhir**

Summary : _"Aku telah sering membantu ayahmu. Dia berjanji akan memberiku bunga terakhir sesuai keinginanku." Katanya memberi tahu._ _'Dia kenal ayahku. Bagaimana bisa?' batinku tercengang. Sang ratu tersenyum sinis. "Dan kaulah bunga terakhir itu." Complete. Republish._

_Sang ratu tersenyum sinis. "Kaulah bunga terakhir itu." Katanya menjambak kepalaku._

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Supernatural dan Horor

Rating T aja deh.

WARNING

Banyak OC dan bertebaran typo di sana-sini, OOC, banyak bahasa Arab, lagu Jawa, seting Indonesia, kata-kata tak baku, FEM NARU, Gender bender,

Pair : Male Kushina X Fem Minato

Author Note :

Maaf kemarin Ai salah ketik TBC harusnya END. Harap maklum.

**Waahhhh apa Ai_chan jg dengerin lagu itu pas bkn Fic ini?**

Ya, Ai juga dengerin biar dapat feel horornya, tapi pas siang di warnet. Soalnya Ai nggak bisa downloadnya di hp Ai, selalu aja linknya eror terus. Tapi kata temanku yang juga punya pengalaman horror, sebelum UKA-UKA muncul, mereka denger alunan gamelan Jawa gitu. Kalo lagu itu terinspirasi pas browsing lagu2 mengerikan. Dapet tuh 2 lagu itu.

**Nyeremin amat sih senpai. Aq baca sendirian di kamar jadi merinding. Apa itu beneran Senpai ini berapa cap? panjangin dong aq sasunaru lovers tapi kl d bikin beda begini aq suka apalagi senpai kalo bikin naru jadi cwe muslim bikin beda senpai author favorit ku loh dan aq paling suka cerita yg i'm not angel yg itu pokonya ,senpai bikin cerita drama sekolah lagi yg gitu dong rasanya beda aja cewe muslim berani tegas lagi dan berania cowo naru memang hebat :') yooos di tunggu lagi lanjutan nya ganbateee v**

Ini kisah nyata semua, kisah Ai dan teman Ai yang digabung jadi satu. Kisah kesurupan, lihat sundel bolong pas ada acara keIslaman, itu Ai yang rasain. Sedangkan kisah bunga terakhir ini kisah sahabat Ai. Bunga terakhir ini ceritanya serem dan menyedihkan. Baca aja lebih jelasnya. Tapi Ai nggak bisa panjang-panjang, hanya 2 chap aja maksimal. Dan nggak ada feel SasuNarunya kok, kalo hint-hintsnya sih ada.

Cerita sekolah? Hmm akan Ai pertimbangkan. Ai lagi focus nyelesein utang fic Ai yang masih bejibun.

**Wiw, feel mistisnya terasa, cuman ada baiknya penjelasan suatu kata lebih baik di letakan di note foot jgn di tgh cerita**

Terima kasih atas sarannya. Ai tulis keterangan di tengah cerita, khawatirnya reader malas baca catatan di bagian akhir. Kayak Ai, he he he.

**Ehem... jd merinding disko jd inget pengalaman wkt plantikan osis 8taun yg lalu****  
****lanjut y ai btw kpn bwt fic miss office girl tajir season 2?**

Biasanya sekolah2 itu ada penunggunya. Jadi kalo ngadain acara di sekolah pas malam hari, kayaknya ada kisah mistisnya gitu. Di sekolah Ai juga gitu. Banyak teman Ai yang dhantui. Malah ada yang nyamar jadi teman sekolah juga. Hiii, jadi merinding. MOGT 2 nya entar ya kalo TNU udah kelar. Utang Ai kelewat banyak nih.

Langsung saja, chekidot.

"…**.." suara jin**

"…" percakapan biasa

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter 2**

Lee mencolek bahu Kiba yang duduk di depannya. Hey, Kib. Kenapa Sasuke dan Ustad Hidan pergi terburu-buru, sih? Ada apa? Mereka tidak ikut rapat?" bisiknya pelan.

Kiba memutar bola matanya ill fell. 'Ini orang kemana aja, sih? Gitu aja nggak ngerti juga.' Batinnya dongkol dengan kelemotan temannya yang satu ini. "Tadi kan Sasuke bilang 'Gue lihat cewek berambut panjang memakai gaun terusan putih, di sampingnya. Sejak itu putri biru jadi pucat.' Gitu katanya." Kata Kiba menjelaskan dengan wajah sedikit pucat. Matanya lirik sana-sini. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya membaca istighfar. Batinnya komat-kamit semoga makhluk yang dimaksud tidak ada di sekitarnya. Ia takut makhluk itu muncul di dekatnya.

"Trus apa hubungannya?" tanya Lee masih nggak ngerti juga.

Kiba yang kesal, spontan menjitak kepala mangkuk Lee. "Kok nggak ngerti-ngerti juga sih. Ini kan rapat akbar BKIM. Mana ada peserta rapat cewek yang nggak pake jilbab?" kata Kiba lirih, soalnya dari tadi Pain udah melototin.

Lee lalu melihat tempat duduk para cewek, mencari sosok yang dimaksud Sasuke. dari deretan depan sampai belakang, semua pake jilbab dan baju muslimah warna-warni. Nggak ada tuch yang pake baju putih panjang dengan rambut panjang hitam terurai sampai lantai. "Nggak ada kok orang yang dimaksud Sasuke. Semua cewek berjilbab."

"Itu dia masalahnya. Sosok itu nggak ada. Berarti Sasuke itu melihat…." Kalimat Kiba dipotong Lee.

Ia dengan semangat nyeletuk. "Berarti ia salah lihat."

Kiba kembali menjitak kepala Lee, saking jengkelnya. "Otak loe kayak gimana sih? Dari tadi nggak mudeng-mudeng juga." Kata Kiba keluar lagi bahasa gaulnya.

"Maksud Kiba, ada penampakan di sebelah Naruto sebelum pingsan. Jadi…" Kata Shino membantu.

"Jadi kenapa?" potong Lee lagi seenak udelnya.

"Uuuh, ni orang…" gumam Kiba geregetan. Ia mengelus dada biar nggak keluar ghorizah baqo'nya alias nafsu marahnya. "Jadi artinya Naruto itu pingsan karena kesurupan. Gitu aja nggak ngerti." Kata Kiba sedikit keras di bagian kalimat terakhir.

"Akhi, Kiba! Bisakah anda diam?" tegur Pain.

"Iya, Kak." Balas Kiba. Ia menatap tajam Lee, menyalahkannya. 'Lihat! Ini gara-gara elo, gue jadi kena tegur, kan. Mana diketawain para akhwat, lagi. Gue kan jadi tengsin. Dasar dodol garut.' Kira-kira itu arti tatapan mematikan seorang Kiba pada Lee.

Lee bukannya memproses perintah Pain, malah meloading info dari Kiba. Loadingnya lama banget, maklum otaknya memang masih berkapasitas Pentium 3.

Loading 10%

Loading 40%

Loading 60%

Loading 80%

Loading 95%

Loading 100%, komplit. Wajah Lee memucat, ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetaran. 'Jadi yang dilihat Sasuke itu sundel bolong.' Batinnya ketakutan. Hi hi hi… ia seperti mendengar suara tawa sundel bolong itu mengikik, menertawakannya. Usel-usel srettt srettt srettt, suara kursi diseret. Lee yang ketakutan menarik kursinya dusel, mepet persis antara Kiba dan Shino. Ini bikin Kiba risih dan panas. Ia juga takut, tapi nggak gini juga kale.

Ini kan di tempat umum, banyakan orang lagi. Emang apa yang bisa terjadi? Kalo pun sundel bolong itu muncul lagi, masih ada Kak Pain, kak Itachi dan para senior yang lebih dari cukup untuk mengatasi kok. Ngapain takut? Kiba lupa kalo Naruto baru saja kesurupan di tempat ini. "Geser! Sesak, tahu." Tegur Kiba sedikit keras.

"Enggak. Gue takut." Kata Lee nolak.

"Iiih, gue juga takut, tapi nggak gini juga kale. Geser! Gue risih tahu. Tuh lihat kita diketawain." Balas Kiba sengit berusaha mendorong Lee. Lee tetap keukeuh.

Akhirnya aksi dorong-mendorong mereka pun terjadi. Sretttt sretttt srettt grusakkk grusakkk grusakk, berisik banget. Pain yang dengar jadi kesal terbukti dari beberapa kedut perempatan menghiasi wajah sangarnya.

"Akhi Kiba, akhi Lee. Kalo tak bisa diam, silakan keluar!" bentaknya.

Klekep, aksi dorong-mendorong langsung berhenti. Suara ketawa-ketiwi tadi juga langsung berhenti, suasana hening senyap. Pain kan terkenal sebagai ikhwan yang paling gahar, dan ditakuti semua orang. Makanya dengan mudah mendiamkan para peserta rapat yang nggak disiplin.

**SKIP TIME**

Naruto terbaring di dalam kamar seorang diri. Angin berderu kencang di dalam kamar melalui jendela. Kertas-kertas yang tadi tersusun rapi di atas meja belajar jadi berhamburan di lantai dan di udara. Tubuh Naruto menggigil kedinginan. Giginya gemeletuk, merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya berganti panas dingin. Nyeri ia rasakan di sekujur badan seakan-akan ada yang menarik-narik tubuhnya kasar, sakiiiit sekali. Tubuhnya berasa remuk karena digodam. Tanpa ia sadari ia meracau ketakutan dan kesakitan jadi satu. Ia menjerit-jerit dan mencakari tubuhnya. Angin semakin berhembus kencang. Samar-samar alunan gamelan Jawa terdengar seolah ada hajatan.

_**Neng nang neng gung… neng nang neng gung…**_

Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata yang mendengar teriakan Naruto segera ke kamar Naruto karena cemas. Kamar Naruto gelap, hanya ada cahaya rembulan purnama menerangi melewati celah-celah kamar. Ia lihat Naruto duduk tertunduk membelakangi mereka, menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas kasur. Suara deru angin, kertas yang berhamburan, dan sikap Naruto yang sedikit aneh sejak pulang acara, membuat ketiga temannya curiga. Ino diam-diam keluar kamar, untuk mengabari Temari, sedangkan Sakura mencoba menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Nar. Kamu nggak apa-apa, kan?" tegur Sakura pelan. Naruto tak menjawab. Ia masih tertunduk. Wajahnya tak terlihat, meski sinar rembulan mengintip dari balik awan. Hanya punggungnya yang terlihat jelas.

Tak putus asa, Sakura kembali menegur. "Nar, tolong katakan sesuatu. Kamu baik-baik saja, kan?"

Kali ini berhasil. Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, tegap dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap mereka. Kedua tangannya mengelus kain kerudungnya lembut, seperti mengelus rambutnya yang terurai. Tatapan matanya terlihat aneh di mata kedua temannya. Bola mata itu terlihat mistis, dan ada kilau aneh di dalamnya. Sakura dan Hinata saling pandang. 'Jangan-jangan Naruto kesurupan.' Batin keduanya kompak.

_Lingsir wengi sliramu tumeking sirno…_

_Ojo tangi nggonmu guling…_

_Awas jo ngetoro…_

_Aku lagi bang wingo wingo…_

Naruto lalu bersenandung pelan, lagu Jawa, menambah daya magis. Sakura dan Hinata semakin ketakutan. 'Sejak kapan Naruto bisa nembang jawa layaknya pesinden professional? Dia kan nyanyinya FALS abis.' Batin ketiganya kompak. Tapi demi rasa setia kawan, mereka tetap menguatkan diri menemani Narutol. "Nar, kamu baik-baik aja, kan. Please, katakan sesuatu! Jangan buat kami cemas!" kata Sakura lagi.

Naruto tak menyahut. Kepalanya ia miringkan ke kanan dan tangannya tetap membelai kain kerudungnya. Matanya yang tadi tak focus melihat dinding, menatap Sakura tajam. Gadis itu bergidik ngeri, hanya karena tatapan Naruto. Bibirnya kembali bersenandung.

_Jin setan kang tak utusi…_

_Dadyo sebarang…_

_Wojo lelayu sebet…_

Tepat dilirik lagu terakhir itu, angin berputar dan berderu semakin kencang, seolah hendak menerbangkan apapun yang dilaluinya. Setelah bersenandung lagu lingsir wengi, Naruto tiba-tiba kesurupan. Lidahnya menjulur keluar, matanya melotot dan seketika tubuhnya terjatuh berguling-guling sambil masih mencekik leher.

Otak Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata seakan blank, tak tahu harus bagaimana. Mereka hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati 'Semoga kak Temari segara datang dengan bala bantuan.' Hinata yang tersadar lebih dulu, membaca istighfar, kata pertama yang terlintas di otaknya. Sakura dan Ino mengikuti. Tangan Naruto tak lagi mencekik lehernya, tapi mendelik pada mereka bertiga. Kaki ketiganya gemetaran, nyaris terkecing-kencing saking serem dan bengisnya tatapan Naruto.

"**Hentikan!"** kata Naruto menggeram, mengancam ketiga temannya yang masih di kamarnya. Suaranya tak lagi jernih, dan merdu, tapi berat seperti suara seorang cowok.

'Jadi Naruto positif kesurupan.' Batin ketiganya merinding disko. Otak mereka memerintahkan lari, tapi kakinya mengkhianati mereka. Kaki-kaki mereka tak mau diajak bekerja sama dan memilih diam di tempat. Mereka tetap tak beranjak dari tempat semula, meski ditatap dengan tatapan membunuh Naruto.

Naruto menggerakkan bibirnya sedikit ke samping kira-kira 2 cm, membuat ketiga temannya semakin merinding. Senyumnya mirip Monalisa plus tatapan anehnya dan kilau di matanya, sehingga ia terlihat semakin mengerikan. **Khi khi khiiii**, Naruto mengikik keras, seperti suara tawa kuntilanak. Ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati ketiga temannya itu.

Hiiii, ketiganya bergidik ngeri. Ketiganya otomatis merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Ketiganya memejamkan mata dan tak berani membuka mata, karena takut dan bibirnya tak berhenti beristighfar "Astaghfirullah al adzim." Kata mereka berulang-ulang.

Naruto sedikit mundur ke belakang. Matanya melotot, membelalak marah. **"Aku bilang hentikan. Kalian berani menantangku. Aku terima tantangan kalian."** Ia pun menutup matanya perlahan lalu kembali bersenandung merdu.

_Lingsir wengi sliramu tumeking sirno…_

_Ojo tangi nggonmu guling…_

_Awas jo ngetoro…_

_Aku lagi bang wingo wingo…_

Sakura dan kedua temannya tak mau mengalah. Mereka semakin keras beristighfar. Suara mereka saling susul menyusul, saling bertarung dan tak ada yang mau mengalah. Kalo missal di komik saat ini pasti ada gambaran nada-nada yang saling bertarung keluar dari mulut merreka, di udara.

_Jin setan kang tak utusi…_

_Dadyo sebarang…_

_Wojo lelayu sebet…_

_Pertarungan mereka semakin sengit. Ada rasa nyeri yang dirasakan Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata saat Naruto bersenandung. Tubuh mereka seperti dihantam sesuatu yang keras. Tapi mereka tetap bertahan, menahan semua rasa sakit itu dan terus beristighfar, memohon pertolongan-Nya. Aaaaa…. Ino terpental ke lantai, tak kuat menahan rasa sesak di dada. Ia menyeret tubuhnya menjauh karena Naruto perlahan mendekatinya. Sakura dan Hinata tak tinggal diam. Sambil beristighfar, menarik tubuh Ino menjauh._

_Tangan Naruto sudah menyentuh kaki Ino, dan tersenyum sadis saat Temari dan bala bantuan tiba. Ustad Hidan membaca ayat kursi, membuat Naruto yang menyadari kehadirannya ketakutan. Ia berlari ke pojok kamar, mencicit ketakutan. Matanya nanar menatap mereka. Sasuke dan Gaara mendekati Naruto. Neji memeluk Hinata adiknya yang ketakutan._

_Saat itulah Naruto balik menyerang, menendang kaki Sasuke yang berhasil dihindari Sasuke dengan baik. Tangannya mencengkeram seperti membentuk cakar, menyerang siapapun yang mendekatinya. Ia berhasil meraih tubuh Sasuke, mencakarnya dan meninju dagunya. Gaara tak kalah gesit, memiting tangan Naruto, membuat Naruto limbung dan jatuh ke lantai. Gedebukk…_

_Gaara menduduki tubuh Naruto dan memiting kedua tangannya di punggung. Sasuke mengucapkan adzan di kedua telinga Naruto, membuat gadis itu berteriak kepanasan. Ustad Hidan yang tadi di depan pintu berdiri di belakang kaki Naruto. Ia memijit jari kaki Naruto yang masih tertutupi kaos kaki. Naruto memberontak hebat, membuat Gaara yang duduk di atasnya oleng._

_Itu dimanfaatkan Naruto untuk menendang tubuh ustad Hidan. Sasuke dengan sigap menghentikan gerak Naruto. Ia menatap Sasuke marah. Ia terus memberontak, mencakar dan menarik Gaara, Sasuke ataupun Hidan yang berada dalam jangkuannya. Neji yang tadi diam, ikutan membantu. Para cewek meski ketakutan tetap menemani naruto di kamar dan tak putus-putusnya beristighfar dan membaca ayat-ayat kursi._

_Senandung lingsir wengi bercampur lantunan ayat kursi terus berkumandang hingga jam 12 malam. Setelah lama bertarung, akhirnya pemenangnya terlihat. Tubuh Naruto melemah. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya diduduki Gaara dibagian kepala dan kaki oleh Neji. Sasuke membantu ustad Hidan memencet bagian tubuhnya, tempat yang kira-kira sang jin bersemayam. Meski sudah lemah, Naruto masih tetap memberontak, walau tak seganas awalnya. Tapi cukup membuat Neji dan Gaara berkeringat. Mereka merasa seperti menduduki banteng liar yang siap menghempaskan tubuh mereka._

_"Akhi Gaara, akhi Neji. Tolong jangan takut. Itu akan memberi sang jin kekuatan kembali. Sebentar lagi kita bisa mengeluarkan mereka semua. Aku akan mencoba menyadarkan ukhti Naruto." Kata Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan kedua temannya._

_"Assalammualaikum. Ukhti bisakah ukhti mendengar suara saya? Jika bisa tolong dengarkan. Tolong bantu kami dari dalam. Ingatlah Allah dan mohonlah pertolongan dan perlindungan-Nya. Saya tahu ukhti pasti bisa." Kata Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto._

**Naruto POV**

_Aku bingung. 'Kenapa aku bisa tersesat di rumah ini lagi? Aku harus pergi. Sepertinya ini bukan tempat yang baik.' Batinku. Aku berjalan keluar menyusuri lorong panjang. Pintu demi pintu ku buka, tapi selalu kamar kosong. Aku selalu kembali ke tempat yang sama. Bau harum semerbak kemenyan dan dupa kembali tercium di hidung. 'Uuh aku tak suka bau ini.' Batinku. Perutku merasa mual._

_Aku kembali melangkah menjauhi tempat yang diduga sumber bau kemenyan. __**Ning nang ning.. Lingsir wengi sliramu tumeking sirno… **_

_Deg. Jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak. 'Lagu ini lagi. Hentikan! Aku tak mau dengar.' batinku. Aku menutup kedua telingaku, tak mau mendengarkan lagu ini._

_**Wanita itu masih saja bersenandung. Ojo tangi nggonmu guling…**_

Pada lirik kedua para penghuni rumah itu keluar. Makhluk-makhluk mengerikan itu mendatangiku. Ada sundel bolong yang sedang menggendong bayinya seperti dalam mimpinya. Ada nenek-nenek berwajah bengis seperti dalam mimpi pertamanya dulu. Ada gendruwo dan makhluk mengerikan lainnya yang tak pernah ku lihat bentuknya. "Tidak… berhenti…!" teriakku ketakutan.

Lagu itu kembali terdengar. _**Awas jo ngetoro…**_

_Pada lirik ketiga mereka menangkap dan menarik-narikku. Beberapa mencakar kulitku hingga berdarah karena kuku-kuku mereka sangat tajam. Aku sangat ketakutan dan mencoba melarikan diri dengan menendang mereka. Aku berhasil, tapi lalu ada lagi sosok yang berdiri di depanku._

_**Aku lagi bang wingo wingo…**_

_ lagu itu kembali terdengar. Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Ku lihat seorang wanita yang sangat cantik dengan mahkota emas seperti dalam lukisan yang dulu pernah ku lihat. Ia berjalan diiringi para pengawalnya. __**"Kemari, cah ayu!"**_

_Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak aku tak mau."_

_**"Berani sekali kamu pada Kanjeng Ratu."**__ Hardik pengawalnya dan memukulku dengan tongkatnya. Awwww… aku merintih, merasa sakit di sekujur badan._

_**Jin setan tak utusi…**_

_lagu itu kembali terdengar. Ku lihat salah satu wanita yang juga berparas cantik dengan rambut di konde dan kemben warna merah, bersenandung merdu. Ia duduk dekat jendela. 'Sejak kapan dia ada di situ?' batinku bingung. Semua terasa membingungkan._

_"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini? Apa salahku?" teriak Naruto._

_**"Aku telah sering membantu ayahmu. Dia berjanji akan memberiku bunga terakhir sesuai keinginanku."**__ Katanya memberi tahu._

_'Dia kenal ayahku. Bagaimana bisa?' batinku tercengang. _

_Sang ratu tersenyum sinis. __**"Dan Kaulah bunga terakhir itu."**__ Katanya sambil menjambak kepalaku. _

_'Aaaa….sakit..' rintihku dalam hati. Mulutku terasa kelu, tak bisa bersuara. Saat itulah aku melihat sosok sang ayah dengan baju compang-camping diantara makhluk mengerikan yang tadi berusaha menangkapku. Wajahnya terlihat lusuh. Rambut hitam panjangnya menjulur seperti ular. "Ayah…" teriakku sedih dan bingung._

_'Ini tidak benar. Ayah memang sedikit aneh, tapi ia sangat mencintaiku. Ia tak mungkin menjadikanku tumbal. Ini pasti bohong.' Bisikku menguatkanku di tempat mengerikan bercampur bau anyir dan kemenyan._

_Ku lihat di sana makhluk-makhluk mengerikan itu mencambuk ayahku. "Aaaa…" teriak ayahku kesakitan. _

_"Tidak, hentikan. Ku mohon hentikan." Aku berteriak, melepas sekuat tenaga cengkraman sang Ratu. Air mata turun deras membasahi pipinya. Aku meratapi ayahku yang disiksa di depan mataku. Tapi bukannya kasihan mereka juga ikut mencambuk punggungku dan melempar ular-ular melata yang mendesis-desis di lantai. Jumlahnya banyak sekali, mungkin ada ratusan lebih, merayap mendekatiku. _

_Aku takut amat sangat takut dengan binatang melata itu. Aku paling takut dengan binatang yang tak punya kaki berlendir yang saat jalan menggeleser seperti suster ngesot. Tubuhku gemetar hebat, membayangkan ular-ular itu merayapi sekujur tubuhnya, membelit dan mematuknya. Hiii, tubuhku bergidik ngeri, tak sanggup membayangkannya. Bau anyir dari ratusan ular itu tercium oleh hidungku. Pandanganku mulai berkunang-kunang tak tahan siksaan mereka lahir dan batin._

_Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata, menyebut nama Allah, memohon perlindungan-Nya. "Allahu akbar." Pekikku lirih. Ular-ular yang sudah nyaris berhasil merayap di sekujur tubuhku berbalik mundur. Cengkraman dan cambukan juga berhenti, itu memberinya kesempatan melepaskan diri. Ia berlari berniat menolong sang ayah. Tapi tak bisa. Tangan ayahnya seperti api yang terbakar. _

_"Sudah hentikan, Nar. Ini semua kesalahan ayah. Biar ayah tanggung sendiri. Pergilah! Selamtkan dirimu!" Kata ayah._

_"Ta-ta-tapi…" protes Naruto tak tega._

_"Ku bilang pergi!" hardik ayahnya._

_Aku mengangguk dengan berat hati, meninggalkan sang ayah. Sang ratu tak tinggal diam. Ia mengerahkan bala tentaranya untuk menghadangnya, tak ingin mangsanya lolos. Aku tak putus asa, yakin dengan pertolongan-Nya._

_Saat itulah aku mendengar suara yang sangat familiar. Suara itu lalu berubah menjadi sosok senior yang sangat dikenalnya. "Assalammu 'alaikum. Ukhti bisakah ukhti mendengar suara saya? Jika bisa tolong dengarkan. Tolong bantu kami dari dalam. Ingatlah Allah dan mohonlah pertolongan dan perlindungan-Nya. Saya tahu ukhti pasti bisa." Kata Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. _

_Aku tanpa pikir panjang, meraih tangan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba ada cahaya menarik tubuh mereka berdua meninggalkan rumah tua yang aneh dan angker itu. Tubuhnya bagai disedot kekuatan tak jelas dan memutar-mutar tubuhnya. Aku takut amat sangat takut, tapi ia yakin ia selamat._

**End Naruto POV**

_Selama proses ruqyah, sang jin yang keluar tak ada satupun yang bisa ditanyai. Jadi tak ada informasi sama sekali, apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Kenapa Naruto bisa kesurupan? Tapi Sasuke menduga ini ada hubungannya dengan khodam turunan mengingat lagu lingsir wengi bukan sembarang lagu. Itu lagu khusus untuk ritual. Dengan kata lain Naruto sedang ditumbalkan._

_Naruto memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Sasuke dengan sabar menyediakan tempat Naruto muntah. Ia sama sekali tak jijik. Itu berlangsung hingga semua jin berhasil keluar._

_Naruto membuka matanya tepat pukul 3 pagi. "Aku ada di mana?" gumamnya lirih. Ia kaget saat melihat tubuhnya ditindih oleh para ikhwan seniornya yakni Gaara dan Neji. Selain itu ada Sasuke sedang membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya dan memegangi tanganya koreksi telapak tangannya dengan sarung tangan. Ia masih memakai pakaian seperti saat rapat BKIM, hanya saja lebih berantakan. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Malu, itu yang ia rasakan. "Aaaa…" teriaknya._

_"Naruto, ini kamu kan?" Tanya Temari takut-takut._

_"Kakak, ada apa ini? Kenapa Kak Gaara dan kak Neji menindihku. Minggir, berat tahu." Bentak Naruto antara malu dan sakit. Kakinya bengkak dan lecet di sana-sini, bekas pertarungannya dengan para ikhwan dan sang ustad._

_Keduanya tak mau langsung turun dan minta isyarat dari Sasuke dan sang ustad. "Tak apa ia sudah sadar." Kata Ustad Hidan._

_Temari bergegas membantu Naruto yang badannya lemas dan sakit semua. Para ikhwan segera pamitan tanpa berkata apa-apa pada Naruto. Mereka hanya pamitan pada penghuni yang lain dan warga sekitar yang denger suara jeritan Naruto. Mereka berkumpul di kosan Naruto karena khawatir selain juga curiga ada cowok di kosan cewek. Mereka membubarkan diri setelah dibilang salah satu penghuni kosan itu sudah tak kesurupan._

_Naruto yang lelah diberi air minum hangat dicampur madu untuk memberinya kekuatan. Setelah itu ia tidur. Penghuni yang lain yang juga ngantuk ikutan tidur. Hanya Temari dan Konan yang tetap terjaga. Mereka membacakan surat yasin untuk memastikan tak ada gangguan jin lagi._

**SKIP TIME **

_Naruto keluar dari kosan habis dhuhur. Ia hanya ada kuliah siang hari ini. Untung saja, jadi ia bisa istirahat lebih banyak. Badannya sakit semua. Ya iyalah diduduki dua orang cowok dengan BB di atas 50kg, gimana nggak sakit? Jika ingat itu, wajah Naruto memerah malu. Aduhh kenapa harus mereka sih yang nolongin? Tiga kakak senior kecenya yang juga jadi idola para akhwat sudah pernah menyentuhnya meski bukan sentuhan tak senonoh dan saat itu ia sedang tak sadarkan diri. Tetap aja malu. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya?_

_Tepat saat itu ia malah berpapasan dengan Sasuke, Gaara, dan Neji. Mukanya langsung memucat. Rasanya ia ingin balik badan dan lari. Tapi kan bentar lagi kuliah dan hanya itu satu-satunya jalan menuju tempat kuliahnya. "Oh ya Tuhan. Kenapa sih hari ini aku sial." Katanya lirih hingga hanya dia yang bisa mendengar._

_"Ukhti sudah tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gaara sopan saat dilihatnya yuniornya wajahnya memucat._

_Naruto bingung dan salting sendiri. Ia kan masih malu, ingat peristiwa semalam, saat ia duduki para seniornya ini. "Aku…" kata-katanya terpotong. Tringgg.. assalammu 'alaikum… tiba-tiba terdengar suara rington HPnya bunyi. 'Syukurlah, HPnya bunyi. Selamet deh.' Batinnya. _

_Ia memencet tombol hijau. "Hallo…" ia mendengarkan suara telepon dengan seksama. Wajahnya semakin memucat, mencengkram erat gagang HP hingga buku-buku tangannya emmutih. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Kata-kata sang ratu dalam mimpinya kembali terdengar. "Kaulah bunga terakhir itu."_

_Kepalanya digeleng-gelengkan. Mulutnya ia bekap tak percaya. Otaknya berfikir cepat. Jika ia tak jadi tumbal berarti kakaknya yang dekat dengannyalah yang akan jadi tumbal. Kakak keenamnya yakni Deidara meninggal tepat pukul 3 pagi seusai dia sadar. "Tidakkkk…" teriaknya histeris sebelum pingsan. _

_Sasuke segera menangkap tubuh Naruto sebelum menghempas ke aspal jalan. Gaara mengambil HP Naruto yang tergeletak di jalan. "Naruto cepat pulang. Kami akan menunggumu sebelum Deidara dimakamkan di pembaringan terakhir." Kata kakak pertama Naruto yaitu Minato. Gaara dan Neji saling pandang. "Inna lillahi wa inna lillahi rajiun." Kata keduanya._

**SKIP TIME**

_Semua keluarga Namikaze berkumpul untuk mengantarkan Namikaze Deidara ke pembaringan terakhir. Mereka kompak berbaju hitam. Wajah mereka pucat dengan mata yang bengkak dan sembab. Jejak-jejak air mata masih menghiasi pipi mereka. Dulu mereka 7 putri bersaudara, kini tinggal enam, karena salah satunya telah tiada._

_Berdiri berurutan di pinggir lubang makam Deidara, dari yang putri yang tertua Minato, Yakumo, Haku, Shion, Kyuubi, dan terakhir Naruto. Deidara dimakamkan dekat ayah dan ibu mereka yaitu Tsunade dan Orochimaru. Naruto dan Minatolah yang paling sedih diantara mereka. Mereka tahu rahasia gelap yang disimpan oleh mendiang ayahnya dengan cara yang berbeda. Naruto tahu karena dialah sasaran awalnya, sedangkan Minato karena memergokinya dulu waktu masih kecil._

_**Flashback**_

_Minato kecil pernah terbangun tengah malam karena haus. Ia memergoki sang ayah sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang wanita. Awalnya ia mengira itu pasien sang ayah. Ayahnya kan orang pintar yang pandai mengobati berbagai macam penyakit. Mereka datang ke rumahnya seperti aliran sungai, banyak sekali. kebetulan sebagian besar cocok dan penyakitnya sembuh._

_Ia tak jadi masuk ke dalam kamarnya lagi karena menyadari suara itu berasal dari kamar khusus, hanya beliau yang boleh memasukinya. Ia menguping karena saat itu takut sang ayah tercinta selingkuh. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya untuk mengusir rasa kantuk dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka._

_"Orochimaru. Aku sudah membantumu selama ini. Aku memberimu kesaktian hingga kamu diakui sebagai orang yang paling sakti di tanah Pasundan. Aku ingin imbalan." Kata wanita itu merdu seperti bernyanyi._

_"Imbalan seperti apa, Kanjeng Ratu?" tanya Orochimaru sedikit cemas. Ia tak ingin menumbalkan nyawa orang. Memang ia ingin sakti dan diakui sebagai kyai yang paling mumpuni di sini, tapi ia tak mau ada nyawa manusia yang dikorbankan._

_"Aku menginginkan bunga terakhir." _

_Orochimaru bernafas lega. 'Oh hanya bunga toh. Aman.' Batinnya. "Baiklah Kanjeng Ratu. Saya akan mengabulkan permintaan Kanjeng Ratu. Saya akan memberikan bunga terakhir seperti yang Kanjeng Ratu inginkan."_

_Setelah itu Minato pergi karena tak ingin dipergoki._

_**End Flashback**_

_Minato selama ini terus bertanya Apa itu bunga terakhir. Ia mengira itu bunga dalam arti sebenarnya. Ia baru tahu maksud bunga di sini tumbal putri yang terakhir. Mereka 7 bersaudara cewek semua. Kanjeng Ratu rupanya menginginkan Naruto sebagai tumbal. Ia tahu karena mendapat telepon sakit, sakitnya aneh bersamaan dengan Deidara. Naruto berhasil selamat sedangkan Deidara tidak. Ia menyesal karena tidak bertindak cepat. Seandainya ia mewanti-wanti dan menjaga adiknya dengan baik, mungkin peristiwa menyedihkan ini tak akan pernah terjadi._

_Kushina, suaminya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. Ia memberi Minato kekuatan agar tabah menerima semuanya. Minato tersenyum dan balik memegang tangan suaminya lembut seolah bilang ia baik-baik saja. Ia bersyukur memiliki Kushina. Ia yang membimbing dan menemani Deidara selama sakaratul maut. Terus melantunkan nama-nama Allah dibantu kyai, gurunya. _

_Minato segera terbangun dari lamunan karena para peziarah berpamitan padanya. Rupanya Deidara sudah selesai dimakamkan. Mereka menaburkan bunga di atas tanah pusara yang masih merah. Mereka melantunkan doa semoga amal Deidara diterima dan dosa-dosanya diampuni. Minato dan Naruto berdoa secara khusus. Semoga kakaknya pergi menghadap dengan Husnul Khotimah dan bukan sebagai korban tumbal sang ayah. Ia berhusnuzon pada Allah, bahwa Deidara memang dipanggil karena usianya sudah habis dan bukan akibat ulah sang setan laknatullah._

_Jauh dari tempat mereka, di perkampungan kuno milik seorang ratu. Sedang diadakan pesta meriah. Para penari menari dengan lemah gemulai di depan sang ratu. Ada seorang wanita bersenandung di samping para penabuh gamelan._

_Lingsir wengi sliramu tumeking sirno…_

_Ojo tangi nggonmu guling…_

_Awas jo ngetoro…_

_Aku lagi bang wingo wingo…_

_Sang ratu memang kecewa tidak mendapatkan bunga terakhir seperti yang diinginkannya, tapi tak apa. ia masih punya stok tumbal. Para pengikutnya masih banyak. Ia bisa menjadikan mereka tumbal menggantikan bunga terakhir yang gagal ia ambil. Lagu lingsir wengi kembali berkumandang membelah langit malam, mencari tumbal lainnya. Waspadalah waspadalah hei, manusia._

_Jin setan kang tak utusi…_

_Dadyo sebarang…_

_Wojo lelayu sebet…_

_**END**_

_Wah, panjang juga jadinya. Maaf jika jadinya gaje. OK terakhir please RnR_

_Bagi yang merasa bingung kenapa Gaara dan Neji menduduki Naruto. Tenang itu bukan untuk menyakiti Naruto kok. Saat kesurupan tenaga orang itu meningkat berkali-kali lipat. Meski dipegangi beberapa orang bisa aja orang yang memegangi terlempar ke lantai, sakit kuatnya. Tubuhnya bergetar kesakitan, merasakan hantaman tenaga gaib milik sang jin._

_Ini Ai sendiri yang ngalamin. Ai pernah kesurupan, perlu waktu sebulan untuk mengeluarkan semua jin dalam tubuh Ai. Ai juga diduduki karena berontak hebat oleh seorang cowok. Fic pertama Ai yakni Iam Not Angel dulu Ai buat saat masih terapi ruqyah. Ai masih dalam pengaruh jin. Terkadang sadar terkadang tidak. Makanya tiap Ai keluar rumah selalu bikin adik dan mamaku takut. Ai pernah terpergok jalan di tengah jalan dan nyaris terlindas angkot, tapi Ai nggak begitu ingat. Untung angkot pengertian, jadi Ai nggak jadi korban kecelakaan. _

_Ukthi : panggilan hormat untuk cewek, kalo jawanya Mbak, Kakak_

_Akhi : panggilan hormat untok cowok, kalo jawnya Mas. Kakak_


End file.
